


A Day In The Life

by capitainpistol



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Diana and Steve spend a lazy day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [posted to tumblr](http://twoquickdeaths.tumblr.com/post/158557317340/wondrtrev-fic-diana-and-steve-spend-a-lazy-day)

Steve reached for his ringing cell, but Diana flicked it away, sending it across the room to shatter against the wall.

“That’s the third phone you’ve broken.” Steve yawned and turned, lifting his arm so Diana could slip in. He combed his fingers through her hair and she lifted her head, smirking. “They said next time it's coming out of my pay.”

“It's for the same briefing you have every morning. Where nothing happens.”

“Amazonian and psychic. Amazing.”

“You're so lucky.” Diana stroked the length of his nose with her finger, stopping at his lips. “Make me breakfast.”

“Get me a new phone.”

“I will get you a new phone if you make me breakfast.”

“I make you breakfast everyday.”

Diana rubbed her leg in between his, asking with faux incredulity, “Then what are you doing here?”

“There's this psychic Amazonian princess, she looks like a lightweight but I am utterly helpless underneath her.”

“Utterly?” Diana kissed him, black hair draping over his face like he liked.

He laughed in between, biting down on his lip as she began to move. “Oh, yeah,” he said, not trying at all to stop her. He kissed her right in that special spot below her ear that made her shudder every time. “What am I thinking now?”

“I don't have to guess.”

Diana pulled the covers over their heads and sat up, hips grinding down on his, taking him in, easing into a rhythm. Steve held her hips and squeezed.

Another one of his phones rang.

 

-

 

Diana leaned against Steve, arm entwined with his. She watched the people around them, sitting and waiting like they were, but not exactly like they were. 

“Everyone looks so sad and miserable.”

“It's the DMV. Being sad and miserable is their modus operandi.” Working for an international superhero organization didn’t exempt Steve from the local bureaucracy. 

Diana was fascinated. “Now what do you do?”

“Now I wait.”

“For how long?”

“Until my name is called.”

“How long is that?”

“How long did it take Theseus to finish the maze?”

“Shit.”

Steve laughed. He caressed her thigh, kissed her cheek. “You can go back home.”

She pulled him close though they were close already. “No, I want to stay.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” she said, kissing him again. “Wouldn't you stay?”

Steve almost exploded from laughter. “Uh. Yeah.”

Diana yanked him lightly. “You liar.”

“Prove it.”

“I don't have my lasso.”

“Then use your psychic powers.”

They kissed again, interrupted this time by loud shouting at the other side of DMV. A young man ran towards the exit with a purse that clearly didn’t belong to him. Steve stuck out his foot and Diana caught the young man before his nose hit the floor. 

“Steve Trevor!” called a DMV employee.

Diana smiled. “That was fast!”

“That was a miracle.”

 

-

 

Steve wiped the ketchup off the side of Diana’s lips. “Look, I didn’t name the things. It’s just what they’re called.”

She chewed and spoke. “Bbb… slaugherdhhauses... zounds…terrbl…”

“Yeah, it sucks.” He bit into his burger. “But it sure tastes good.”

“Imnever,” she swallowed a huge lump of her tofu sandwich, “kissing you again.”

“Who’s the liar now?”

Steve finished first and lifted his leg over the bench, pulling Diana closer as she ate. The park was full of mid-afternoon nannies running after their laughing and screaming charges.

“All joking aside, there are many people like you. They don’t eat animals either.”

“Good. I want to contact them. Who’s in charge?”

“Of all the vegans in the world?”

She nodded.

“Well, they’re an eclectic bunch, but I’ll get you a name.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He leaned in to kiss her, but she purposely arched away.

“Cruel.”

“And unusual,” she added.

A group of little girls approached them. The bravest of them spoke up. “Are you… are you Wonder Woman?”

“I am,” Diana responded with a smile. “How may I help you?”

“Would you play with us?”

Diana beamed at them. She got up and handed over her lunch. “Do not eat my sandwich.”

“I’ll try to contain myself.”

 

-

 

“What did I miss?”

“Not much,” said Steve.

“How did they get to the space ship?”

“They borrowed the carrier.”

“The one that was broken?”

“They fixed it.”

“When?”

“During a montage.”

“What’s a montage?”

Steve took the refilled popcorn and urged her to sit. He whispered in the dark theatre. “It’s to show time moving forward, to make the movie go faster.”

“Like a time displacement machine?”

Steve giggled. “No, not like that.”

A bright light shined on them. “Yeah, we’ve been getting complaints since the movie began.” A bored teenage employee lowered the flashlight and said with dead eyes, “We’re gonna have to ask you and your wife to leave.”

 

-

 

“Steven? Do you wish to marry me?”

The sales person behind the counter of cell phones looked up at Steve in alarm. Steve stared back, caught off guard.

“Uh,” he started, face turning red. “I’ve… I’ve thought about it.”

“I have too,” she said. Steve wanted to say more, but Diana smiled, nudged him and reacted to one of the phones on display. “I like that one. What do you think? Sturdy?”

“I think… yeah. Sure. That one.”

“We’d like to see this one, please,” Diana told the sales rep.

The rep unlocked the showcase, eyes darting back and forth from Steve and Diana.

Diana started pushing buttons, but after a moment she looked up at Steve, who was watching her carefully. “And kids?”

Steve grinned. “Thought about them, too.”

“Yes, so have I.” Diana shoved the phone on his chest. “Home. Now. Please.”

Diana spun around to leave, but Steve slipped his hand in her arm and spun her back. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I love you, you know that?”

“Psychic, remember?”

She left him to fill out the paperwork. 

The rep was smirking at Steve. “Dude!”

 

-

 

Steve hadn’t let himself spiral too far about his future with Diana. He lived every day he could trying to make her happy, but now the door was open. Now he couldn’t not imagine it. How would a wedding in Themyscira work? She would probably like to get married there, right?

He stuck his head under the hot water, trying to get too giddy. Trying not to imagine what their daughter would look like.

“Hey…”

Diana pulled the curtains aside and hugged Steve from behind. The water noisily landed on her God given bracelets. He felt her uniform against his naked back. 

“Duty calls?”

“On my cool new STAT phone,” she teased. “That does not break when you smash it against the wall.”

“Keyword here being smashed.” Steve turned around to kiss her. “Want me to come along?”

She combed back his wet hair and playfully pushed him away. “It’s all right. We’ll spend the day together again tomorrow.”


End file.
